


You Forgot Me?

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Forgetting Who you are?, Heartache, Longing, Lonliness, Love Troubles, M/M, Memory Loss, Please don’t kill me, Unsure, a mess, feel free to use this sorta as a prompt if you wanna, i mean idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: An explosion happens and Magnus forgets basically everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sly here.
> 
> Idk what this is really it started out as an idea, but I just wrote it cause idk  
> I really don’t I doubt this will go any farther than this and I’m sorry T_T 
> 
> I mean idk. It might end up something but right now this is all I have sorry please don’t kill me
> 
> UPDATE:
> 
> I’m going to attempt this, but I’ve been struggling with all my stories as of late. That why I said I don’t know if this will go any farther, I want it too.. but with that I rewrote some of this and edited it a bit as well.. so please reread it. 
> 
> -sly

A warm breeze breaking against Alec’s back, as he stretched out his legs against the silk sheets. It was one of many ways Alec knew that he’d stayed with Magnus, besides the smell of sandalwood against their pillows. Patting at the side of the bed, and not feeling Magnus’ still with him. Alec opened his eyes slowly, but feeling confused. There was hardly a morning where they hadn’t woken up together, since they’d finally moved into together.

That had only been a month or so ago, just after their year anniversary. Pulling the silk sheets back, rubbing his hand down his face, before pushing him up off the bed. “Magnus?” Alec called walking out of the bedroom. It was almost similar to the morning when Alec had found Magnus tormenting himself with memories of his past. Right after the whole body swapping with Valentine.

“Magnus?” Alec called again, still no sign of Magnus. Which was beginning to make him worry, it wasn’t like Magnus not to wake him, or leave him a note at least. Maybe, checking Magnus’ apothecary? It wasn’t a normal place that Alec ventured into often, mainly because it was Magnus’ space. Which it wasn’t a place Alec liked venturing into, because it seemed personal for Magnus? At least sort of, he was being dumb about it probably. It was also Magnus place of work, their whole apartment was but, to Alec he wanted Magnus to have the space at least to himself.

Anyways. “Magnus?” Alec called once more as he was heading the way towards the apothecary. Thinking, he’d heard a noise, but just as Alec had..

BOOM!

_What?! What was that!?_

Alec started blinking slowly at the door, before the actual sound of what happened caught up with his brain. To that very place Alec had just considered Magnus’ space in _their_ loft. “Magnus?” The words quietly ghosted over his lips, before the actual realization happened. That the boom had been an explosion seeing the smoke sweeping from under the door. “MAGNUS?!” Alec exclaimed, as he felt his own heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. What had happened? What was going on? Too many questions, and it was early in the morning?

Forgoing knocking, Alec barely processing that someone or something slide past him, as he pushed the door open in a hurry. “MAGNUS?!” Again exclaiming, but feeling a sense of dread washing over him. Seeing Magnus laying against the wall with his head just hanging there. Alec hadn’t exactly cared about the fumes that himself could have just been exposed to, his heart was racing. There laid the caldron overturned on its side, not far from Magnus as well.

Alec didn’t exactly understand the art of potion making, but understood that Magnus found it soothing.. Magnus was usually so cautious about these types of things. So, what happened? The sight of Magnus laying as he was against the wall, had been enough to throw him. Cautiously himself, Alec moved over to Magnus, crouching down next to him. “Hey, Magnus?” Saying it softly laying his hand against Magnus’ cheek. A sense of relief washed over Alec, seeing Magnus’ chest rising. Hoping maybe that Magnus would come too.

Since it happened, Alec became aware of the smell in the room, it wasn’t exactly pleasant. Alec didn’t want to risk moving Magnus either, because of any internal damage that may have been caused. Alec knew that warlock were immortal, but they weren’t privy from dying. “Come on babe.” _Please wake up._ As Alec mumbled, but thinking calling Cat would be a better option instead of waiting for Magnus to wake any longer.  


***

It had only taken Cat twenty minutes to get there, after Alec had called her. It had taken her that long because she’d been at the hospital. She had to let someone know or something about her having a family emergency or whatever. Magnus was her family, and Alec knew that. It had even shaken her to see Magnus laying against the wall, especially with Alec sitting next to him against the wall.

It had just been an odd sight to see for her, as Magnus hadn’t been drunk. Magnus was usually very careful with things like potions. “He’s otherwise okay, from what I can tell with my own magic.” Cat said hovering at the foot of their bed, Alec’s head was turned from her staring at Magnus. “Besides that, I don’t understand why he’s not awake yet.” Cat biting at her lip in confusion. Wishing that Ragnor was still with him, maybe he would know.

“Any idea what he was working on?” She had asked, seeing Alec shake his head ‘no’,”I woke up to him gone from the bed.” Tears stung at his eyes, with his voice wavering.

His hands were clasped together, fingers over his lips. His gaze laying on Magnus, watching his doze away. Hoping maybe rest would be the trick, and in a few more hours maybe Magnus would be awake. “Thank you Cat.” Alec spoke quietly, trying to keep his voice even. “You’re welcome, I’ll just go make us some tea.” He only nodded before pushing himself up from the chair. Taking the edge of the bed next to Magnus, just watching Magnus. His heart clenching at the sight of him.

As Alec watched Magnus’ face for any signs of waking, seeing just a few hairs out of place. That had framed around his face. It would’ve been cute any other way, but Alec was sick with worry. There was, not is that feeling of dread eating at him, and it wasn’t helping. It just wasn’t. 

Just as Alec started to move his hand away, Alec saw Magnus’ eyes flutter open at him. “Cat!” He suddenly exclaimed. Feeling excited as it had been about an hour since Alec had found him. Happy to see that Magnus was waking up. Watching Magnus shake his head, struggling to wake up it seemed.

“Magnus?” Alec softly called, with a lopsided grin on his face. Watching as Magnus’ eyes focused onto him. It was the words that struck Alec, and caused Alec’s blood run cold. “Who are you?” Were the words Alec heard coming from Magnus. It felt like Alec world was collapsing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said. That I probably won’t contuine this.. as I didn’t have an actual plot still don’t st least not really I have an idea that @AtowncalledMalec gave me and fragments of ideas. This story is still very hazy, it was more or less a reflection of how I felt at the moment and I used my favorite character haha..  
> anyways I hope you enjoy. Feel free to @ me on twitter which my handle is @CaseesMalec
> 
> Enjoy

_Three days earlier..._   
  
Down in the depths of Edom, the demon grinned as the last piece of his plan fell into place. It wasn’t just any type of demon either, Asmodeus was a Greater Demon. Very powerful, and with cat-like eyes that only one other warlock was known to have. That was Magnus Bane. Who was still very much indeed Asmodeus’ favorite son. Even if father and son didn’t see eye to eye.   
  
There was a time that the two of them had been thick as thieves. Especially during the years Asmodeus spent teaching Magnus how to use his magic. Asmodeus never really understood what changed, why Magnus left and felt the need to banish his father from his life.   
  
It had been centuries since then, and centuries since they’d last spoken. No note on how his darling of a son was doing. Out of all his children, Magnus was who favored him the most. Mainly because they shared the same eyes, it wasn’t often that a warlock would present with the type of warlock mark that Magnus had. They were the only two with their eyes.   
  
An idea popped into Asmodeus’ head, with a wicked grin and a flick of his own hand. “How do you feel about the mundane realm?” It hadn’t meant to be so much as a question, the Eidolon would be going either way. “I need you to spy on my son, Magnus Bane, and report back to me.” Watching the demon leave his sight. 

***

  _Present day..._ __  
  
Alec knew, as he clutched the reports in his hand, that he should be going over them but his head wasn't in it. it had only been a few days since the explosion, and because of it Magnus didn’t know who he was. He’ll Magnus didn’t even know himself either. It had been after Alec called Cat back into their bedroom, just ask Magnus asked who he was.  
  
Everything in the moment felt like it someone stabbed him. A bitter laugh escaping his own lips at just thinking about it. Cat couldn’t explain why Magnus couldn’t remember who he was or who they were. Magnus hadn’t obtained any injuries from the explosion luckily enough. There hadn’t even been a concussion, Cat couldn’t explain the memory loss.   
  
She also said there were a number of potions that could induce Memory loss, and without knowing the proper potion that Magnus had been working on. It would be hard to pinpoint a possible antidote, but most memory loss potions didn’t have one. The tears stung at Alec’s eyes, feeling extremely overwhelmed. The report in his hand crumpled, not realizing that he’d balled his fist.   
  
What was he supposed to do now?  
  
With a deep sigh, he gave up on his work, knowing that it was useless, and headed for home.  
  


***

  
  
“Magnus?” An exhausted Alec called out as he’d entered the foyer of the apartment. “Simon?” That was who’d been watching Magnus for him. It wasn’t like Alec had much of a choice. Magnus couldn’t be left alone at the moment, because Magnus didn’t quite grasp the idea that he was a Warlock. That he had magic, Alec had to leave out the bit that Simon was a vampire.

Dropping his jacket onto the chair next to the door, as he wandered into the apartment. Alec didn’t exactly like that neither Simon nor Magnus had answered. “Simon? Magnus?” Again Alec called walking into the living room. There wasn’t any sign of them there either, he was going to kill Lewis. And Clary! She’d been the one to suggest Simon watching Magnus.

“Alec?” Magnus said walking out of the bedroom. “It is Alec, right?” His heart clenched as he looked at Magnus. Seeing him so unsure about everything. Everything in Alec wanted to tell Magnus that his name was Alexander, at least by him. Magnus had hardly ever called him Alec, so now it was odd to hear him say it. Maybe it was because everyone else called him Alec.

“Yes, Magnus it’s Alec.” All of this hurt, yes. Expect Alec knew that he had to be a shoulder Magnus could rely on right? “Magnus, where is Simon?” Glancing around still not seeing any sign of him. “The boy that doesn’t shut up? With the nerdy hot going on?” Alec merely nodded, not that Alec really understood all that. “Well you see, I was trying to do one of the easy spells Cat, I believe is her name taught me. The one from the other night, and you see, I think I somehow said the wrong thing.” Magnus was sheepishly smiling at Alec, and he was trying to contain his shock.

“And he’s over there..” Alec’s line of vision following the direction that Magnus was pointing. What he saw was a tiny version of Simon, who was jumping up and down waving his arms. Feeling rather flabbergasted as he stared at the miniature version of Simon, who was indeed talking. Not that Alec could actually make out what he was saying, and it all sounded like squeaks. “Why didn’t you call Cat?” _Or me?_ Not that himself could’ve been of any help, but still.

“Sorry, it must’ve slipped my mind.” Magnus sounding annoyed, “You know like everything else.” As Magnus huffed going back into the bedroom. This Magnus was probably wondering what he ever saw in Alec in the first place, right. At least that was how Alec felt as he tossed himself into a chair.

“Magnus! Alec! Simon!” Alec’s head popped up out of beating himself up for how he treated Magnus. It was Cat. Another mental kick to himself, as Magnus had called Cat it seemed. “Sorry, for not arriving sooner, work and all.” She said waltzing into the living room where Alec was currently sitting. Also where Simon was stuck still on the coffee table.

“Where’s Magnus?” Alec pointed towards the bedroom, afraid to even actually speak. “And where’s Simon?” Alec looked up at her and pointed at the figure jumping once again up and down. “Lewis, no one can understand you.” Alec eventually spoke, looking at the miniature figure of the vampire. He was annoyed with himself, annoyed at the situation. Annoyed period with the day, and annoyed with how he’d treated Magnus.

Frustrated as Alec was, and didn’t know much about drinks. The fact of the matter was that Alec needed a drink. The last few days, the _last_ hour had him reeling in the fact he couldn’t just come home and enjoy his boyfriend, because the boyfriend didn’t exactly know who he was. Alec was just upset, with no one to vent too. To express his concerns about all this, he didn’t have Magnus as if that wasn’t already the problem. With a frustrated sigh and pushing himself from the chair, thankful the drink cart wasn't that far away.

His hands dancing considering the opinions, which there was whiskey among other things. But ultimately Magnus was the one to mix up drinks or conjure them, and it just keep bringing Alec to the present state. Of how Magnus was. Finally settle on the whiskey and downing the first glass in one gulp.

Pushing away the tears stinging in his eyes, before pouring another glass.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’ve been struggling to write but I rewrote everything I had for this already written and I sorta like how it turned out and I hope you do as well. Just @ me on twitter if you wanna talk about it @CaseesMalec is my Twitter enjoy ❤️

Catarina standing in the doorway of Magnus’ and Alec’s living room. It hadn’t been their  _ loft  _ long, maybe a few months. They always seemed to have a string of bad luck, at times anyways. What mattered was they stuck through everything, even when it had been hard for them both separately. It was seeing Alec as he was, vulnerable and broken. It was a side that was abrasive, distant if you wasn’t looking for what it really was. Alec was hurting, because the one he wanted couldn’t remember him. It wasn’t that he had no one to support him, but Alec trying to take everything on his own. 

She stood there watching Alec from the doorway, watching him survey Magnus cart for a drink.  _ Whiskey. _ Cat gave a silent chuckle. Because Magnus’ choice of drink when he was heartbroken was whiskey. It just so seemed to her that it seemed to say the same for Alec. Though it was also clear Alec knew nothing about beverages. 

“I see that your taking over some of Magnus’ bad habits.” She said seeing him down one glass, and pouring another. She wondered it Alec would down this one as well, but he hadn’t. Alec cast his eyes back toward Catarina, the burn from whiskey tingling down the back of his throat. “What of it Cat?” His voice sounding broken, and even he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it together. 

Alec had walked towards the grand windows inside of the loft. His mind trying to find a distraction, but the only thing Alec could think about were the ‘ _ what ifs _ ’. What if Magnus could never retain any of his former memories, what if he realizing that Alec is not what he wants? There are and had been so many what if questions in the last few hours. Especially after treating Magnus, his love like a child and not some four hundred year old warlock that he is. Even if he couldn’t remember anything at the moment. 

Leaning forward onto the glass with a sigh, “Where’s Magnus?” Alec said looking out into New York, as he watched Cat walk up closer to him from behind him. “In  _ your all’s  _ room, practicing both the proper spell I taught him the other night, and hopefully a reversal spell to return Simon back to full size.” Cat watched Alec nod almost robotically. 

Alec had almost forgotten about Simon being there, basically because he was small and unable to be heard hardly. Which Alec thought was humorous at least a little as Simon never knew when to shut up. When Cat called it their room, it stung it hadn’t been there room since Alec woke up that morning. Especially when Magnus woke later that afternoon, not remembering who Alec was. That pain squeezing at his heart, Alec desperately trying to hold some sort of composure. “Simon is just gonna have to wait til Magnus learns the spells.” Cat said, noticing that Alec was hurting more than he was letting on. She was a warlock that used her abilities to heal the sick, and she hadn’t honed her skills over the years not to be able to tell when someone was hurting and when they weren’t. Magnus included.

“Don’t deflect from answering the question Alec.” Was he picking up Magnus’ bad habits to distract himself? Maybe? Was it away to connect and feel closer to the Magnus that remembered versus the one that didn’t? Yes? Maybe? This situation was confusing enough, maddening enough to drive any sane person to drink. 

“What do you want me to say? Hm? Cat.” Alec had turned stoning his features, but Cat had already seen how tore up he was. The reflection in the glass. “I scolded the man I love like a child today.” The bitterness in his voice drying out his throat, the sip of whisky causing a fire down his throat. Before Alec knew it he’d sent the clenched glass in his sand flying. Cat tried to still herself, trying to be neutral ground for both of her friends. 

Clearly Magnus wasn’t talking to Alec, and Alec wasn’t talking to him either. This was hurting them both, but Alec knew everything and Magnus knew nothing about himself. Everything had been stolen from Magnus, and Magnus was everything to Alec. Of course, Shadowhunters only fell in love once. 

Watching Alec stumble backwards into the glass behind him slipping down it. Flicking her hand to clean up the glass and returned it back to Magnus’ cart. She never expected Alec to break down in front of her, seeing him defeated and a broken sob breaking from Alec. It was painful, but it was also painful for her. Her best friend didn’t remember her as well, there been many many years for herself, Magnus and Ragnor. Oh how Cat wished in the moment Ragnor was alive still. He had possibly a hundred years on both Magnus and herself. 

If waiting for whatever Magnus had been working on to wear off, didn’t work. Cat was afraid there wasn’t a reversal to whatever this was. Especially if the potion had been some type of forgetting one. Very few had an antidote to them. She just held Alec as he cried, wondering if this had been the first time since it occurred that he had. “I scolded Magnus like a child.” Cat chuckled at it, “I’m sure he deserved it, he can act like one.” She sighed trying to make whatever guilt Alec was feeling less. But even Cat wasn’t sure if it was possible. “We have to get his memories back,  _ we _ have too.” Cat nodded, but the question was how. She didn’t know what Magnus had been working on. It was really just a waiting game, if it something more complexed that what she knew of. She wasn’t sure if even if she could be any more help than just reteaching Magnus. Even then Cat wasn’t sure that would be enough. He was still High Warlock.


End file.
